Nineteen Years Later
by hpjkrowling4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are going back to fetch their two eldest from Hogwarts. My little one-shot of what happens. Not a very good summary, please read! COMPLETE


_A/N: this is my first fic, so be nice. This will only be a one-shot, though I may do more Next Generation fics later. This takes place the same year as Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!_

"Mum! Mum! Mum, where are you?" A series of long, drawn-out words followed by the pattering of feet down the corridor announced the arrival of her daughter. Ginny put down her quill, lifted her feet off the kitchen table and stood up.

"I'm here, sweetheart!" Ginny called back. Almost as soon as she said it, the door flew open, crashed against the wall and a whirlwind of red hair and bright clothes raced towards her. Ginny barely had time to put down her papers and her quill before Lily Luna Potter barreled into her and started jumping up and down in her arms.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, _Mum_! Hurry _up_! We're gonna be _late_!"

Another set of steadier, less hurried footsteps made their way to the kitchen and Harry Potter stood leaning against the doorframe, dressed in his Auror robes and looking thoroughly dishevelled.

"Hey, Lils, sweet pea –"

"I told you _not_ to call me that, Dad." Lily looked at her father with a ferocious scowl, reminding Ginny of a time when she looked at her husband like that.

Harry chuckled and strode over to his wife and daughter. He picked Lily up effortlessly and twirled her around until her scowl disappeared and she was giggling. When his robes had stopped billowing around him, Harry knelt down in front of her and brushed a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Tell you what, Lils, why don't you go get the presents you made and meet us at the door?"

The young girl seemed to ponder on that option for a while and then she nodded and ran off. Harry stood up and went over to his wife. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her gently to the door.

"Where did all the peace and quiet go, eh?" Harry asked wryly, glancing at his wife. Ginny glared half-heartedly at him.

"Come on, it's your fault we're late, my _dear_ husband." With that, Ginny tossed her head and walked in a dignified fashion to the door before bursting into laughter. Harry joined in and the two adults ran to the door. 

The platform was just how Harry remembered it to be, except without the train and not as much noise. Parents were chattering quietly to each other, and Harry looked around for his godson, whom they were supposed to be meeting.

"Boo!" Harry whirled around, his wand held out and pointing at the source of the sound. His nineteen-year-old godson Teddy jumped back, his hair turning from blue to black in seconds.

"Dad! You're not allowed to hurt Teddy!" Lily complained from beside Harry, who smiled sheepishly at his godson and pulled him into a hug despite his protests that he was too old for them.

"You're never too old to be hugged, Teddy. You here to see Vicky?" Harry asked his godson with a sly smile.

Teddy grinned unashamedly.

"Of course, but I couldn't miss the chance to see you. Or you, ladybug." Teddy said to Lily, and that was that. Before his daughter could pull Teddy too far into her clutches, Harry whispered in his godson's ear,

"Teds, be careful. The press'll be arriving soon and I don't want another front-page photograph of you snogging Vicky. Got it?"

Teddy nodded and turned to Lily. Suddenly, Harry was pulled into a hug from behind and he turned his head to see Hermione.

"Hello you too," Harry said, turning around fully and returning her hug. He kissed her cheek and then turned to Ron, who was greeting his sister.

"Hiya Ron. George and Angelina not here yet?" Harry asked, pulling Ron into a brief hug and then letting go.

"Nah, he's just locking up. I told him if he didn't hurry up he'd miss Roxie and Freddie arriving. I wonder how those two are managing. I heard they'd been sorted into Gryffindor, as per usual."

"Not per usual, though." Hermione said, joining the conversation. "Rosie was sorted into Ravenclaw."

Ron grimaced.

"She takes after you, my dear." Hermione elbowed Ron and was about to say something but Lily started shouting loudly.

Almost at once, they all turned their heads to the sound of a faraway steam train. Harry vaguely saw Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass storm into the station, but that was all he could see before the train had pulled up and he was peering through the thick steam to see if he could notice his sons.

A loud yell in his direction made him turn around and his youngest son was flying into his arms and clutching him around the waist. Albus Severus Potter looked up at his father with the same wide green eyes and then buried his head in his father's chest. Harry held back just as tightly. He had missed his son very much. Out of all his children, he was closest to Albus and had been delighted when McGonagall had sent him an owl telling him how well he was getting on.

"Hey there, Albie. Where's your trunk, mate?"

Still clutching his father, Albus and Harry made their way to where the trunks were being unloaded. A gaggle of reporters, including Rita Skeeter, also happened to be there.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, is it true that-"

A tug at his other arm had him turn around angrily but he found himself looking into the face of his other son. James Sirius Potter grinned cheekily at his father and glowered at his brother.

"I _told_ you not to go looking for Dad, Al. He was going to come here anyway."

"Hello to you too, young man. How was term?"

Of course, this was the cue for James to burst into story, giving his father a blow-by-blow account of his term, while alternating between waving his arms around dangerously and flicking his mop of black hair behind his ear. Harry listened, occasionally humming or nodding, while looking for their trunks.

"-And then Professor Longbottom said that the Mandrakes could _feel_. I mean, they're plants and why –" James was cut off by his mother, who had finally caught up with them, Lily with her. Teddy had disappeared.

Ginny hugged her son to her and left Albus to Harry. She knew she would get her hug later, but Albus had had a severe bout of homesickness before really accepting Hogwarts life and she was letting him be with Harry.

Albus tugged at Harry's sleeve.

"Where are we going now, Dad?" he asked. Harry lowered himself to his son's height kissed his forehead, aware of the cameras flashing wildly and the reporters increasing their volume dramatically.

"Your grandmother wants a full reunion, so we're off to the Burrow."

"Then we're going home, right?" Albus asked.

"I think that Lily was planning on some Quidditch, all of us together. I keep hearing that you're not too bad on a broom, eh? James said that house teams change around in second year."

Harry rose and pulled his family to him. He ignored the reporters and made his way to the exit, where he could see Hermione fussing over Rose while Hugo and Ron argued about something or another.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning around and looking slightly up at Draco Malfoy.

"Potter."

"Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ginny scowled viciously and James glared at the carbon copy of Draco Malfoy standing beside his father. Lily looked on with a mild look of interest while Albus frantically started to try to subtly convey a message to the young boy.

"My son has told me that it would be with great pleasure if he could continue his acquaintance with your younger son. I seem to recall that they met while _examining a Flobberworm_. Is that correct, Scorpius?" Draco's lip curled at that and he turned to his son.

"You are correct, Father."

Harry glanced at his son in surprise. Albus looked sheepishly at his father.

"Malfoy, send me an owl."

With that, they shook hands and changed direction.

Harry started chuckling and he kissed his wife's forehead and pulled Lily up to rest on his hip.

This was his family. It didn't matter what would be on the front page tomorrow, but he was sure that he would have his family throughout.

Nothing could change that.

Nothing would.

_Fin_

_A/N: I have purposely not said what house Albus Potter was in. I do not see him as a Hufflepuff, though he is quiet and thoughtful and much like his father so he could be, but I am leaving it up to you what house you feel he should in. Please give me more ideas and please review. Thank you! _


End file.
